Currency
There are currently three types of on Pixpet: Pixcoins (PC), Super Pixcoins (SPC), Pixpet Tickets (PPT), and lastly Pixpet Arcade Tokens (PATS). PC and PPT can be converted into SPC. Pixcoins Pixcoins are the main and most commonly used of the three. Although this is the most commonly used currency, it is still difficult to obtain. A player can view the complete history of all their transactions via the Pixcoin page. Pixcoins can be earned via: *the pre-register start bonus (100 PC) *referring a user when signing up (100 PC) *adopting a Pixpet for the first time in the tutorial (100 PC) *referrals receiving a badge (10 PC) *receiving a badge (10 PC) *obtained randomly while hoarding (varies) *obtained randomly while playing the Pixpet Lottery, excludes interacting with eggs (varies) *selling items on the Usershop (varies) *selling items using Personal Trading (varies) *selling items in the Sellback (varies) *returning pixpet eggs to the Server (varies) *selling pixpets on the Pixpet Market (varies) *selling items on the Items Market (varies) *selling houses in the House Market (varies) *playing in the arcade (varies) *the accumulative login reward (up to 7 PC daily) *sending/trading Pixcoins (varies) *exchanging forum points earned by posting on the Forum or Gallery for PC (3 FP: 1 PC) *special events Usershops The player can add items to their usershop using their item inventory in the game menu. Only five items can be put up in your usershop at a time. You can only buy any item from a certain user three times every 24 hours. Usershops can be searched using the usershop search. Personal Trading Personal Trading is a relatively newer feature along with the sellback and currency trading. It allows the user to create personal trades to other users, but it only accepts PC. Users will get a message when getting a personal trade. Sellback The sellback is a feature to sell unwanted items that are not placed in the player's house. All decorative items with prices in their respected pages can be sold. The amount of PC you get from selling decorative items is very low and is based on the rarity of that item ((100 - Rarity) / 10). The amount of PC you get from selling pumpkin/plant seeds is even lower and will always be 1 PC no matter the seed rarity or grade. The player can also sell special ingredients/potion ingredients/fertilizer bags for 1 PC no matter the rarity or grade similar to pumpkin/plant seeds. Egg Return The Egg Return is a feature that can be found in pixpet inventory and is a feature to sell unwanted eggs. Even if an egg is very close to hatching it will still be able to be sold to the server. All deleted pixpets also delete their unique ID. The amount of PC you get from selling pixpet eggs have a moderate price of ((100 - Rarity) / 2). Currency Trading Currency Trading applies to PPT and PC. You cannot trade SPC at the moment. All trades are recorded to catch multi accounters that try to get an advantage over other users by sending their currency. Markets There are three types of markets. The item, pixpet, and house market. In markets you can bid till the auction ends to win it. If you bid at the last ten minutes of the auction, the time increases by 10 minutes to discourage auction snipers. The snipeguard and minimum bid change depending on the current bid of said item. The greater the current bid, the shorter the snipeguard and higher the minimum bid. Auctions can last from 1-10 days. There are also badges associated to how much PC you win from auctions. An auction fee of 3% (or minimum PC 1) will be taken from the winning bid. Auctions can be cancelled as long as no one has bid on them. There is also a way to observe an auction which simply subscribes you to that auction so you can see it while watching it. House markets are a bit different and do not have bids - there is a set price the user can define and the player can buy it automatically. The fee for putting the house up in the market is 10% of the current house value. In addition, the max amount of time a house can be put on the market is 30 days. If the house is not sold, it will be returned to the house inventory. Login Reward Every day for logging into the site you get PC. Every day your daily PC increases until it hits 7 PC. Your login chain will still continue even after reaching the limit. Login chains can be broken by not logging in or by changing your timezone you use in the site. Certain login chains are also needed for badges. Buying Basic Ingredients The buyable basic ingredients found in the game menu can only be gotten by using PC. They include Salt Block, Honey, Cooking Oil, Vinegar, Starch Cube, Margarine Slice. Margarine Slices currently cost the most of the basic ingredients. Expand Inventory Expanding your inventory located in the pixcoin page also uses PC. Every upgrade is +50 permanent space to the item inventory and +10 for the pixpet inventory, however they cost 50 PC each and the price will double with each upgrade reaching tremendous amounts after a while. This is separate for the item and pixpet inventories. Super Pixcoins Super pixcoins are a rare type of currency only found by trading or special means such as future events. They can be traded using PPT or PC, otherwise they aren't available by other means in the game. You can use super pixcoins to buy useful super potions which are much stronger than regular potions and have much different effects. * Hoard Return Super Potion * Instant Recovery Super Potion * Hatch Super Potion * Instant Cook Super Potion * Pixpet Rename Super Potion * Pixpet Gender Super Potion 25 Pixcoins can be exchanged for one SPC, and one PPT can be exchanged for one SPC. Pixpet Tickets Pixpet Tickets are a rare type of premium currency exclusive to patreon. However, they can be bought directly by other means (such as PayPal) automatically if the player chooses to not be a patron (oftentimes players become patrons to get patreon tier rewards except for directly buying PPT). They are also available in events or as rewards in Discord Events. Sometimes they are given in Discord Giveaways (Discord Giveaways containing PPT are usually only for non-patrons). Aside from the fact of being a premium currency, they are tradeable currency even to non-patreon users. Their use is to primarily get rare pixplushes and decorative items that resemble pixpets which have a rarity of 0 giving them a 5 SLVL boost to any pixpet in that area. They can also be used to buy other items that can support the player. All PPT items including storage boxes cannot be sold or traded making them account locked. The pixplushes are all based on the basic forms of pixpets. Currently, there is no two pixplush that are in the same color group. Items that can be bought with Pixpet Tickets: * Item Storage Box * Pixpet Storage Box * Drax Pixplush * Canisqua Pixplush * Unicubb Pixplush * Troffinch Pixplush * Feliphene Pixplush * Owluck Pixplush * Bloomfer Pixplush * Mobath Pixplush * Tuxo Pixplush * Velibolt Pixplush * Drax Marble Statue * Canisqua Marble Statue * Unicubb Marble Statue * Troffinch Marble Statue * Feliphene Marble Statue * Sunobra Pixplush * Nightshade Sunobra Pixplush Item Commissions A mechanic introduced in June 10 allows players to make their own decorative item ideas a reality. It is done through item commissions which are fueled by Pixpet Tickets. To access this page the player must go in the Ticket page and access the Commission page from here or access it directly in the navbar that contains Settings. From here you can create the commissions by filling out details such as Item Type and Item Options. You can view the commission in the My Item Commissions page. If the player does not have enough PPT they can visit the Item Funding section to organize commissions with other players. The player can also get coupons worth 100 PPT a month if they are a Tier 5 Sponsor though Tier 6 Super Sponsors cannot. They can use these coupons before paying to lower the commission prices by the amount the coupon contains (Coupons do expire however which gives limited hoarding ability). 10 (16 if the item has multiple colors) of these items will be given for free to the commissioner once they are released. Pixpet Arcade Tokens Pixpet Arcade Tokens otherwise known as PATS are one of the newest types of currency that were introduced. They themselves cannot be hoarded and work very similar to the interaction lottery and just serve as a daily limit to limit grinding for resources (i.e Pixpet food). They are only used when sending high scores so it is recommended that while casually playing arcade games that the player uses them wisely as they can only get 3 everyday which reset at midnight. Regardless of how many PATS the player has, they will still be able to play these mini games as many times as they want though if they have no more PATS they will be unable to send high scores to receive rewards. See Pixpet Arcade for all available arcade games. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Navigation